Buscando Esposa
by melgamonster
Summary: Ella ya era mayor de edad, sus estúpidos tutores tenían un trabajo solamente para ellos dos y cuando regresaron le dijeron que tenia que fingir ser la prometida de un funcionario de gobierno. ¿Quién es el funcionario misterioso? ¿Qué saldrá de esta relación de mentiras?
1. I

**BUSCANDO ESPOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Después de pelear con el sádico ladrón de impuestos. Regresé a casa con la esperanza de comerme la porción de comida de Patsuan. Con suerte también podría comerme la ración de Gin chan. Todo se veía prometedor para mí. La arrocera estaba llega y nadie estaba en casa para cuidarla excepto ¡yo!

Si mi memoria no me fallaba, Gin chan y Pachi habían ido a realizar un trabajo, pero por la extraña razón especificaron que no era necesaria mi presencia. No me preocupe más y me dispuse a empezar a comer yo sola, viendo en la televisión la novela de las cuatro.

Después de haber satisfecho mis necesidades alimentarias, me acosté en el sofá y observé mi figura, los años pasaron dejando su rastro en mi pequeño cuerpo, y me agrada. Ya tengo veintiún años y nunca he tenido novio, nunca se me ha pasado por la mente tenerlo, ni me hago a la idea de ser una ama de casa, dedicada a sus hijos y esposo. Estar con la Yorozuya me hace muy feliz. Seguí viendo mi programa y no note cuando me había quedado dormida, sólo me desperté cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa. Eran Gin chan y Shinpachi con una cara algo decaído. Ya se habrán enterado que me acabe todo.

—Hola chicos —hablé y no obtuve respuesta—. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —Gin chan sólo me volteo a ver y se sentó en el sofá enfrente a donde yo estaba, Pachi lo siguió

—Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante —exclamó con notoria seriedad en su voz y eso hizo que yo igual me sentara. Definitivamente se enteraron de que me acabe todo y me iban a reprender por eso.

—Gin chan toda la culpa fue de Pachi. ¡Se supone que él tenía que detenerme antes de que yo me acabará todo!— comencé a decir en mi defensa.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo mocosa?! ¿Te comiste toda la comida que estaba en la cocina? —Gin chan se ve calvo cuando se molesta.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Patsuan!

— Que no me digas así Kagura mi nombre es Pachi digo Shinpachi— gritó el de lentes pero como siempre nadie le hizo caso.

— En fin, no era sobre eso lo que queríamos hablar— dijo Gin chan muy serio.

—Entonces ¿qué pasó? —pregunte poniéndome con la misma seriedad que él.

—Venimos de hablar con unos altos mandos del gobierno —empezó a hablar Gin. —Ellos están en graves aprietos porque si el más joven, hábil, capitán de una de sus divisiones y el mejor espadachín de ellos no se casa tendrá que cometer seppuku y eso no les convenía porque perderían a un miembro muy importante.

—Pues no pasa nada que un miembro del gobierno muera, no será el primero ni el último —dije con total desgane y el interés que la seriedad que transmitía Gin se perdió, así que me acosté de nuevo en el sofá y me dispuse a buscar un tesoro perdido en mi nariz con mi dedo.

—Espera Kagura —dijo Pachi —. Lo importante es la pa... —Shinpachi no puedo terminar porqué Gin le tapó la boca pero logre imaginarme lo que quería decir por eso mi interés regreso enseguida.

—¿Y cómo podemos ayudar a ese importante miembro del gobierno a no tener que cometer suicidio? —dije con un tono interesada.

—Que finjas ser su prometida —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, —Espera, ¿qué? ¿Escuche bien? —Esas palabras me dejaron aturdida. —¿En qué? —Volví a preguntarlo para confirmarlo.

—En que finjas ser su esposa —dijo Gintoki con una tranquilidad

—¿Qué estás loco?, ¿cómo piensas en comprometerme con alguien que ni conozco?

—Considéralo, si finges ser su esposa solo debes hacerlo durante un mes y durante ese tiempo vivirás en su casa, o sea que él te va a mantener y si logran engañar al evaluador también él será acreedor a una gran herencia e inclusive me dijeron que te iba a tocar una parte de ella—murmuró a su oído, pues se había pasado para el sofá donde ella estaba sentada para tratar de convencerla.

—¿Solamente un mes? —cuestioné, la idea de ser mantenida por alguien sonaba muy tentadora —. Ser su prometida y no casarme, ¿verdad? —La idea de un compromiso no le parecía para nada bien ya que ella se estuvo alejando de ellos durante toda su vida.

—Sí solamente ser su prometida —confirmó.

—Está bien, acepto —dije mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, no sabía porque pero sentía que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo.

—Esa es mi niña. —Se paró y le acaricio suavemente su cabeza —. La presentación se llevara a cabo dentro de dos horas, por favor ponte tus mejores ropas. —Se levantó como si nada y se regresó a su sofá para acostarse y leer la Jump.

—Maldito permanente, de seguro sabias que iba a aceptar —exclamé al momento que con mi mano estrujaba la cabeza de mi estúpido tutor.

—Espera Kagura chan. —Shinpachi siempre deteniendo las peleas innecesarias —. Gin san no fue quien planeo la reunión, fueron las otras personas, ellas nos pidieron de que en caso que no aceptaras iban a cancelar —explicó y eso hizo que me calmara un poco —. Además ellos nos dieron tu vestimenta. —Extendió una caja negra hacia mí.

—¿Mi vestimenta? —cuestioné sorprendida, o sea que ellos me conoces como para saber que me quedaría.

—¿Pachi cuando te la dieron? —Al parecer el estúpido adulto no sabía de eso.

—Me lo dieron justo cuando íbamos de salida. Pienso que te verás muy bonito con ello Kagura chan. Creo que lo mejor será irte arreglando, no sabemos si no podría quedarte, creo que le hablaré a mi hermana para estos casos, ella suele ayudar a sus compañeras de trabajo a arreglarse para el trabajo —dijo para después salir de la sala.

Gintoki había quedado noqueado por la fuerza que aplique para apretar su cabeza e inclusive le saque un poco de sangre. Tomé la caja que Shinpachi había dejado en la mesa y me adentre a la habitación más grande. Abrí la caja y me encontré con una bella tela color rojo y hermosos bordados de flores en color dorado, me recordaba a la vestimenta que solía utilizar Soyo chan cuando tenía un evento importante con su hermano, la agarré delicadamente y la saque de la caja entonces pude apreciar mejor que se trataba de la tela externa de un kimono.

—Kagura chan. —Un toque a la puerta y la pronunciación de mi nombre me sacó de mi ensoñación, rápidamente guarde eso y abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestioné cuando abrí la puerta.

—Mi hermana llegara aquí en unos cuantos minutos —explicó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Está bien, creo que comeré un poco antes de que llegue. —Salí de la habitación con un dedo en mis fosas nasales.

Los tres nos encontrábamos frente a una gran entrada de una casa japonesa, los chicos vestían tradicionalmente con una ropa negra, tal vez fueron la que utilizaron en el omiai de Yamazaki y Tama(*). Por su parte yo lucía la prenda de ropa que mandaron para mí, me sorprende que me haya quedado a la perfección, la familia de mi falso prometido es muy considerada, tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo he oído que quienes se casan por este tipo de reuniones duran muchas tiempo que por quienes se casan por "amor".

—¿Estás lista Kagura chan? —cuestionó Shinpachi al momento que abría la puerta y me extendía la mano para ayudarme subir el escalón, realmente no estaba muy acostumbrada a la ropa tradicional de Edo.

—" _Todo sea por la comida gratis y una parte de la herencia"_ — pensé, eso era lo único que me mantenía en seguir adelante.

—Ustedes deben ser la Yorozuya, ¿verdad? —cuestionó una viejecita que salió a recibirnos en la entrada.

—Así es —confirmó Gintoki.

—Síganme por aquí —señaló un camino.

Yo trataba de seguirle, en cuanto a los dos estúpidos que venían conmigo se encargaban de vigilar todo el lugar, como si lograran buscar algo en el establecimiento.

—¿Están bien? —cuestioné, su actitud no me estaba pareciendo, me estaban poniendo nerviosa.

—Si —contesto tajante Gintoki.

—No te preocupes por nosotros Kagura chan —dijo en un tono tranquilizador, peor obviamente no me tranquilizó nada.

—Detrás de esta puerta los esperan —señaló una de las muchas puertas que habían en el lugar.

—Vamos a entrar —dije mientras dirigía mi mano al principio de la puerta para poderla abrir.

—Espera Kagura chan —pidieron ambos hombres al unísono, así que les hice caso.

Cada uno se encargó de sostener fuertemente mi brazo, no entendía el porqué de su acción, pero todo se entendió cuando abrieron la puerta.

* * *

(*) Capitulo 3 de Gintama 2015

* * *

 _N/A: Creo que me esta gustando mucho la temáticas del omiai, ok no xD Esta historia estaba planeada desde abril del 2016 y bueno como decimos en el grupo "Le tocó darle amor a un huerfanito"_

 _Para que no crean que me fui del fandom de Gintama e.e_

 _Espero les guste esta idea y me acompañen en el transcurso de ella._

 _GRACIAS POR LEER_

 _NOS LEEMOS LUEGO_


	2. II

**BUSCANDO ESPOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **DEDICADO A: ELA RODRIGUEZ**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cada uno se encargó de sostener fuertemente mi brazo, no entendía el porqué de su acción, pero todo se entendió cuando abrieron la puerta. Pude reconocer a la perfección las otras tres personas que nos esperaban dentro de la sala.

—Hola chini… —intentó saludarme el gorila, pero obviamente lo interrumpí de una patada baja.

El agarre de Shinpachi y Gintoki no era lo suficientemente fuerte para retener a una Yato enojada. Con gran fuerza empecé a mover mi brazo para lograr que me soltaran y el primero en hacerlo fue Pachi que termine por lanzarlo hacia al gorila y a Gintoki hacia el mayora.

—Maldito bastardo. —Con gran velocidad ya estaba frente a él antes de que pudiera escapar, pero en ningún momento lo hizo —. Con que este era tu plan para lograrme atrapar. Al diablo la herencia, la mejor recompensa seria verte muerto —exclame mientras lo agarraba de la solapa de su kimono pero él simplemente me miraba con gran indiferencia.

—Kagura chan —me habló Gin chan después de recuperarse del golpe —, sé que no es el mejor candidato pero las ofertas que nos hicieron fueron demasiado buenas.

—Bueno creo que tienes razón. —Lo solté con desgane y acomodé de mala gana las cosas que se habían movido de lugar por mi berrinche de recién —. Puedo explotarlo, dejarlo en bancarrota y cuando esté a punto de cumplirse el periodo lo dejó.

—Sí no quieres no hay problema china —dijo con su típico monótono.

—No me digas que te gusta la gran Kagura sama, y como no podías acercártele montaste este teatro para lanzarme el lazo.

—Realmente debo admitir que con el buen cuerpo que te cargas, si estas como para ponerte un collar de perro.

—Aquí el único perro eres tú —grité en su cara mientras nuevamente lo tomaba del cuello.

—Vaya veo que están muy animados. —Una séptima persona entró al lugar, los ojos de los tres del Shinsengumi brillaban con intensidad, pero más el del sádico y del mayora.

—Hermana —exclamó al deshacerse de mi agarre como si hubiera sido lo más sencillo del mundo y corrió a su lado.

—Mitsuba san —saludó el vicecomandante demoniaco después de apagar el cigarrillo.

—Hola chicos —saludó con una sonrisa, con una gran y verdadera sonrisa.

Al ver que no encajaba en ese ambiente, me senté frente de la mesa en medio de mis dos "tutores".

—Buenas tardes —exclamó hacia nosotros al momento que hacia una reverencia —. Me imagino que ustedes son la familia Yorozuya —dijo en una sonrisa, para después sentarse entre el gorila y el mayora, el sádico se sentó a su lado interponiéndose entre la mujer y el vicecomandante, claro después de una amenaza.

—Se equivoca hermana mayor —exclamé, no sé por qué pero algo en ella me decía que debía tratarla con respeto y suavidad.

—¿En qué? —cuestionó, la duda se había adueñado de su rostro.

—Somos la Yorozuya hacemos cualquier cosa por dinero, no es nuestro apellido —expliqué para qué lo entendiera.

—Oh ya veo, si he escuchado de ustedes. Que han ayudado en varias ocasiones al Shinsengumi. Muchas gracias por eso y por cuidar a mi pequeño hermano menor. —Mientras decía la última frase alborotaba con suavidad los cabellos del sádico.

—¿Es su hermana? —cuestioné realmente sorprendida, tanto que hasta me puse de pie para hacer énfasis en mi pregunta mientras los señalaba. Está bien que el parecido era bastante, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podían ser familiares; aunque si recapacitaba un poco mejor lo mismo podía pasar conmigo y mi hermano.

—Sí, así es. Yo seré la evaluadora, de este compromiso y por lo que veo se llevan muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hermana mayor, —alcé la mano como si estuviera en la escuela y le estuviera pidiendo permiso al maestro para hablar, el cual ella me lo cedió moviendo su cabeza —. ¿De donde ves que esa cosa y yo nos llevamos bien? —cuestioné indignada, nunca había escuchado tal atrocidad.

—De la forma en que se hablan —confirmo —, ¿verdad chicos? —Volteo a ver a los demás.

—Sí, Mitsuba san tiene razón —empezó a hablar el gorila —, Sougo se comporta más animado cuando está cerca de la chini… —No pudo terminar de hablar porque el sádico le dedico una terrible mirada.

—Sí, sí, estos jóvenes son muy energético cuando se ven. Kagura suele regresar con la ropa muy rasga… —El estúpido de la permanente interrumpió su comentario al ver que sonaba en doble sentido.

—Sou chan, ya te he dicho que debes ser amable con la chica que te gusta. —Al parecer no capto malas intenciones en el comentario anterior, lo que hizo que todos suspiremos. Aunque también me causó gracia como se refirió al sádico.

—Lo tendré en cuenta hermana —dijo con una sonrisa, una que nunca había visto, una pura y sincera.

—¿Por qué decidiste aceptar el Omiai con Sou chan? —cuestionó mientras tenía un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa enfrente de ella y un pincel en su mano derecha—. Espero que no te haya ofrecido dinero para esto. —Sentí una patada debajo de la mesa, el cual venia de la persona frente a mí.

—Son muchos factores hermana mayor, —desvíe la mirada, no podía mentirle a esa persona tan amable.

—Bueno, entonces una pregunta más fácil. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sou chan?

—Desde que tengo catorce años. —Esa era fácil de responder, puedo recordar perfectamente desde que día se arruino mi vida.

—¿En dónde?

—En el Hanami (*) en una… —Otra vez recibí una patada disimulada con un tosido.

—En un encuentro amigable que tuvimos la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi —completó.

—Oh si fue algo muy divertido. —Los demás le secundaron.

—Entonces Kagura chan… —Me pidió que me acercar a ella con un movimiento de su mano, el cual le hice caso —. ¿Acaso fue amor a primera vista? —me cuestionó mientras me hablaba al oído, lo cual hizo que se me subieran los colores al rostro. Nunca había pensado en el Chihuahua de manera romántica, pero no supe porque mi cuerpo reaccionó así, pero ella al notarlo empezó a reír.

—¿Qué le preguntaste hermana? —cuestionó al notar mi mirada tímida y la de ella como cómplice.

—Cosas de chicas. ¿Y su segundo encuentro? —Al parecer se había interesado en nuestro pasado juntos.

—Un festival —dije tímidamente, mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

—¡Hermana! —exclamó el sádico preocupado —. Ya la descompusiste —dijo mientras me señalaba.

—¿Quién está descompuesta? Estúpido bastardo —cuestione mientras me tronaba los huesos de mis manos.

—Que animada eres —exclamó mientras me jalaba el cachete —, será muy agradable tenerte en casa.

—¿En casa? —cuestionamos el sádico y yo al unísono, sorprendidos por el comentario.

—¿Hermana quieres llevar eso a casa? —cuestionó mientras me señalaba —. Come mucho y no sabe hacer nada más que sacarse los mocos de la nariz.

—Si como mucho, soy miembro de un clan mercenario reconocido por su gran apetito. —Apoyaba al bastardo, una cosa era fingir ser su prometida; pero otra muy diferente es vivir bajo el mismo techo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo mientras minimizaba nuestros argumentos con su mano —, podremos cultivar un poco de nuestros alimentos y que seas fuerte puede que nos seas de gran ayuda.

—Pero hermana ella sólo sabe preparar arroz con huevo.

—¿Y lo has probado Sou chan o por qué es que lo sabes? —cuestionó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa acusadora.

—Una vez lo probé… —respondió mientras bajaba la voz, y eso era cierto. Fue un día que me quiso robar mi comida cuando estaba en el parque.

—Oh ya veo. —No dejaba de sonreír con nosotros —. Además eso no es problema, se supone que durante este mes será para que ella aprenda a ser una buena esposa. ¿Qué dices Kagura chan? ¿Aceptas vivir con nosotros dos?

—¿Tú estarás con nosotros siempre hermana mayor? —cuestioné, la compañía de ella se me hacía me hacía agradable, inclusive me recordaba un poco a mami

—Intentare estarlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pueda. —Ella sonreía pero los perros no lo hacían, inclusive su mirar se veía decaído y cuando voltee a ver a los que estaban junto de mí tenían un rostro parecido. Sentía que me estaban ocultando algo.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción. —La misma señora que nos atendió cuando llegamos, entró a la habitación, seguida de varias personas que traían varios platos de comida —. La cena está servida —dijo para después irse, pero fue retenida por ella.

—¿El encargo que le pedí cuando llegamos? —pidió mientras la veía con ojos suplicantes.

—Claro que lo traigo —dijo mientras sacaba dos frascos de la manga de su kimono —. Mayonesa para el joven y salsa tabasco para usted. —Ambos fueron entregado por quienes habían sido pedidos.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa mietras lo recibia —. Kagura chan no dudes en comer todo lo que gustes.

—Muchas gracias hermana mayor —agradecí mientras me brillaban los ojos, la comida se veía deliciosa.

Me acerque la mayor cantidad de comida que pude y ya iba a empezar a desgustarla cuando vi que ella le estaba poniendo una gran cantidad de la salsa y Toshi no se estaba quedando atrás con su mayonesa en la comida, el gorila y el sádico comían tranquilos como si eso fuera normal pero yo no me acostumbraba a esa escena. Cuando vi que Shinpachi y Gin ya habían empezado a comer me dispuse a hacerlo yo también.

Estaba disfrutando de mi cuarto plato de comida cuando empiezo a oír unos sonoros tosidos

—Hermana mayor —grité al descubrir quien estaba causando semejante ruido.

—No te preocupes Kagura chan —dijo con una sonrisa, pero en el lado derecho de su boca se podía ver un poco de sangre.

—Pero hermana mayor, estas tosiendo sangre. —Estaba alterada y se notaba en mi voz.

—No te preocupes Ka… —No pudo decir nada más porque cayó desmayada.

* * *

(*) Yo considero la cronología del manga. El Hanami (Donde comen debajo de los arboles de cerezo) es el capítulo 17 del manga y en el anime es como el 132 o por ahí xd

* * *

 _N/A: Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo x3_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron pero en especial a quienes comentaron, me animaron a seguir esta historia ;3_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y se animen a seguir comentando x3_

 _Se me olvido decirlo en el primer cap, pero esta era una historia en conjunto con Ela Rodriguez pero debido a su falta de tiempo por trabajo he decidido hacerme cargo del fic yo sola, por eso tiene esa dedicación_

 _Nos leemos luego x3_

* * *

 ** _I love Okikagu:_** Me alegra que te haya gustado, siempre lo hace x3. Ya sabes Melgamosnter es la madrina de todos los huérfanos xD Ya no esperes más la conti pues ya llego y ya se fue (?) xD Gracias por comentar nos leemos luego x3

 _ **Esde:**_ Pues creo que fue pronto xD Gracias por leer y comentar espero te animes a seguir haciéndolo, nos leemos luego x3


	3. III

**BUSCANDO ESPOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **DEDICADO A: ELARODRIGUEZ**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Estaba en acostada en el piso de mi habitación con mi espalda tocando la madera, dicho lugar fue indicado por el sádico, esperando noticias favorables de lo que le sucedía a la mujer que acababa de conocer hace unas horas.

Esa mujer se ganó mi corazón enseguida que la conocí, algo me decía que debía cuidarla y protegerla, que ella fingía ser alguien fuerte para sus seres queridos pero la enfermedad la delataba. Aunque el sádico fuera mi proclamado rival conocía muy bien los sentimiento que salían a flote cuando te ves en la desesperación de no poder hacer nada cuando la persona que más amas está enfermo.

Me muevo un poco para posicionarme de forma más cómoda y lo logro poniéndome de lado y empiezo a recordar lo vivido horas atrás.

* * *

— _Inicio de Flash Back—_

—Pero hermana mayor, estas tosiendo sangre. —Estaba alterada y se notaba en mi voz.

—No te preocupes Ka… —No pudo decir nada más porque cayó desmayada.

—Mitsuba san —gritamos todos los presentes, pero el más preocupado fue el sádico, su rostro casi podía competir con mi tonalidad de piel.

—Kondou san hay que llevar a mi hermana a un hospital —pidió al momento que la tomaba en brazos, mientras yo rápidamente me levante de mi lugar para ayudarle a abrir la puerta.

—Enseguida voy Sougo. —El gorila sacó las llaves del vehículo y salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—Toshi, Gin chan, Pachi quédense para que arreglen las cosas aquí yo me iré con ellos. —No sé porque dije esas palabras sin pensar, pero no tuve tiempo para cuestionarme corrí para alcanzarlos, justo a tiempo para subirme de copiloto de la patrulla.

El gorila encendió la sirena lo que le permitió conducir a altas velocidades sin ser cuestionado e inclusive los demás conductores nos abrían paso, que conveniente resultaba ser un oficial del gobierno.

Llegamos en menos de cinco minutos al lugar que debíamos, el sádico estaba sudando frio lo que ocasionaba que sus manos se resbalaran y no pudiera abrir la puerta. Yo abrí la del otro lado y con delicadeza saque a su hermana del coche y corrí lo más rápido que pude para dirigirme a la entrada del hospital.

Al entrar ahí grite como loca por ayuda y me lo creyeron más cuando vieron a la persona desvanecida en mis brazos. Rápido apareció gente vestida de blanco con una camilla donde me indicaron que depositara el cuerpo, intente correr a un lado de ellos pero me prohibieron el paso.

—Señorita no puede pasar. —Me detuvo un enfermera que hacía función de guardia del departamento de urgencias —, debe llenar este formulario con los datos de la persona que acaba de ingresar —me dijo al momento que me daba en mis manos una tabla con muchos papeles, pude haberla empujado con más fuerza pero no debía meterme en problemas cuando la salud de una persona estaba en juego.

Salgo del pasillo que unía la sala de espera con urgencias y me siento en un lugar disponible cerca de la puerta, esperando a que esos perros del gobierno llegaran.

Lo hicieron después de unos minutos de espera, mientras lo hacía leía los documentos que me dieron pero yo desconocía completamente dichos datos. Cuando llegaron hacia mí, a Sougo se le veía rojo el cachete como si le acabasen de dar un golpe.

—Chinita y Mitsuba san ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó mientras volteaba a ver a los alrededores.

—Se la llevaron en una camilla a urgencias —respondí —, me dieron estos papeles para que los llene, pero desconozco completamente la información. —Extendí la tabla hacia ellos.

—Anda Sougo llénala —ordenó mientras la tomaba y se la daba a él.

La tomó en silencio y se sentó a un lado de mí. Sus ojos se perdían en el documento y los llenaba a gran velocidad como si estuviera acostumbrado a ellos.

—Sádico… —lo nombre cuando se levantaba, pero él no me escuchó se dirigió a la recepción del hospital.

—Dicen que en unos minutos nos darán noticias sobre mi hermana —anunció cuando regreso, para nuevamente sentarse a mi lado. Se veía tan decaído, ese no parecía el sádico con el que suelo pelear todas las tardes por mera diversión, la persona que estaba junto de mí se veía como alguien que había perdido toda esperanza.

—Kagura.

—Sougo.

Llegaron gritando nuestros nombres, el gorila y yo nos levantamos para que nos vieran y llegaran pronto a nosotros.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Mitsuba san? —cuestionó Shinpachi.

—Esperamos noticias de ella —respondió el mayor.

—Sougo. —El mayora tomó al sádico de su solapa e hizo que se levantara para mirarse frente a frente —. No estarás esperando que se estabilice para llevártela nuevamente, ¿verdad? Esta vez sí debes dejarla en el hospital. Debe recibir las atenciones que su enfermedad requieran.

—Es mi hermana y yo haré lo que quiera —dijo para después con brusquedad quitarse las manos de su superior de encima.

—Sougo. —Él estaba molesto y nos dimos cuenta en la manera que pronuncio su nombre para luego darle un golpe en el mismo lugar donde momentos atrás tenía rojo.

—No es mi culpa que no te le hayas declarado cuando eras joven y ahora que te animaste a hacerlo ella está en esas condiciones —exclamó con burla al momento que se levantaba —. Además yo nunca hubiera permitido que te la llevaras de mi lado. Así que aunque acorte su vida quiero que siga siendo feliz a mi lado. —Se alejó de nosotros.

—¿Nos van a contar que está pasando aquí? —cuestionó Gintoki y nosotros le secundamos poniéndonos a su lado.

—Sougo perdió a sus padres cuando era muy joven, —empezó el relato el superior de esos perros —, así que su hermana mayor tuvo que asumir el rol de madre. Ella siempre le consentía en todo y es por eso que Sougo es así. Nosotros cuatro somos del mismo pueblo pero cuando migramos a Edo para probar nuestro camino con la espada Mitsuba san se quedó.

—Ella se casó con un rico comerciante aquí en Edo y con eso Sougo se puso feliz por ver que su hermana podría probar tener una familia normal, yo también me alegré por eso. Porque la vida de un comerciante no era tan peligrosa como la de un policía —se le unió a la explicación el adicto a la nicotina —, pero unos meses más tarde nos enteramos que ese comerciante era uno de los principales proveedores de armas a los Jouishishi y al verse rodeado se quitó la vida.

—Nosotros le ocultamos la verdad a Mitsuba san e inclusive falsificamos una carta de suicidio. Con eso ella heredó la casa y una cuanta fortuna. Pero al poco tiempo después se le detectó una extraña enfermedad que requería que estuviera frecuentemente en el hospital. Pero ella y Sougo se negaron a permanecer en el hospital así que con medicinas se le controlaba pero ya se llegó a un punto que las medicinas no le surten efecto y es ahí donde nos encontramos ahora.

—El sueño de Mitsuba san siempre fue ver a Sougo con alguien que lo quiera, dejarlo al cuidado de alguien de su confianza. Por eso se le ocurrió hacerle un omiai, pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa con una desconocida pensó que era más fácil contratarte para que fingieras ser eso para él. Pues ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida por eso le urge encontrar a alguien para llevar a cabo esa mentira.

—Tú tienes la decisión final sobre hacerlo o no —dijo el gorila —. Obvio nuestras condiciones siguen en pie. Un mes viviendo en su casa, cuando ese tiempo llegue a su fin y Mitsuba ya no esté con nosotros te verás beneficiada con una parte de la herencia.

—¿Kagura? —Ambos de mis "tutores" me nombraron al unísono pero yo simplemente los ignore y camine hacia donde momentos atrás había huido el cobarde.

Lo encontré en el estacionamiento, junto a la patrulla que nos había servido de transporte viendo a la nada.

—Así que tienes complejo de hermana —dije para captar su atención.

—Así que ellos ya te contaron todo —dijo con su típico monótono, eso le servía para ocultar sus emociones.

—Algunas cosas —respondí mientras me acercaba a él.

—-Bueno eso facilitara las cosas —exclamó al voltearme a ver —. ¿Aceptaras a este estúpido trato? De un bastardo que hará lo que sea para ver a su hermana feliz.

—Lo haré.

—No te estoy rogando, si no quieres podría buscar a cualquier zorra.

—Lo haré.

—Sólo considera que estoy haciendo esto por mi hermana.

—Sádico —grite mientras sostenía su cara entre mis manos forzándolo a que me viera —, te dije que lo haré. Pero ser tu linda prometida no te será fácil, además no me malinterpretes lo estoy haciendo por ella.

—A mí tampoco me malinterpretes, también lo hago por ella. —Cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos.

— _Fin del Flashback—_

* * *

Después de que cerramos nuestro trato, llegaron los demás con la noticia de que Mitsuba se había estabilizado y era seguro regresarla a casa, así que lo hicimos. Cuando llegue a la residencia de los Okita me sorprendí al ver lo grande que era, la hermana mayor sí que se había conseguido un pez gordo.

Ayudé al sádico a instalar a su hermana en su habitación la cual tenía muchos equipos como un hospital y después me indicó donde dormiría yo.

Que era donde me encontraba ya en la profundidad de la noche, se nos habían pasado las horas con todo lo sucedido el día de hoy. Me sorprende la facilidad con la que cambia tu vida cuando menos te lo esperes.

La luz de la luna se adentraba al lugar por la puerta de papel que daba al jardín, mi recamara era demasiado grande si lo comparaba con el closet donde yo dormía inclusive podía traer a Sadaharu y todavía sobraba espacio, gracias a la luz natural distinguí el futón que estaba destinado para el lugar así que lo extendí y de ahí salió un cuaderno. Así que una idea se me cruzo por la mente, aprovechando la privacidad de la noche y que no tenía sueño, me acerque a la mesa que se encontraba ahí y puse mi reciente descubrimiento. Afine más mi vista para ver si lograba encontrar algo con que escribir, aunque no tuve que esforzarme mucho porque se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Abrí el encuadernado y me asegure de que estuviera vacío. Tome el pincel y empecé a escribir:

 _ **Día 1:**_

 _Empiezo a escribir este diario por si muero entienda que el culpable sea el sádico bastardo que tengo de "prometido" y quiero que haya completa evidencia en su contra._

* * *

 _._

* * *

N/A: Bueno primero que nada debo agradecer a Tamagotogohan aru porque fue ella quien me dio idea de la ultima frase

Segundo. Aviso desde ahora que puede contener algo de sad este fic, empezando por el tema de Mitsuba, muchos comentarios dijeron lo que pensaba pero no confirmare nada aún aunque ya todo esta planeado, así que puede que si, ustedes tengan razón o durante el fic algo me cambie de idea y no resulte nada malo :v

Tercero. Saque al malvado prometido solo para que fuera algo beneficioso para la familia Okita ya que con eso pagan lo que se necesita para la enfermedad de Mitsuba x3

Cuarto: Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen este fic tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Quinto: Aviso que ya regrese a la uni y tal vez tarde con las actualizaciones...

Sexto: Hora de responder los rw :3

 **I love Okikagu:** Esa vieja herida sera frecuentemente abierta en este fic, bajo amenaza no hay engaño. Gracias a ti por leer, espero que este cap también te parezca genial :3

 **Sugar64:** Tal vez continues sad por este capitulo, pero ya actualice ;3 Gracias por comentar, nos leemos luego n.n


	4. IV

**BUSCANDO ESPOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

Se despertó al oír ruidos afuera de su puerta, sonaba a alguien limpiando.

−Shinpachi deja de hacer tanto ruido −dijo en medio de su sueño−. ¡Pachi que dejes de hacer tanto ruido!−gritó mientras se despertaba con brusquedad.

Entonces recobró el sentido del lugar donde estaba, admiró nuevamente su habitación y parecía más hermoso de lo que la noche había dejado apreciarla.

Se levantó lentamente de su futón, lo dobló como debía ir y lo dejó en su lugar. Verificó sus ropas, debía estar presentable para encontrarse con su hermana mayor.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta y se encontró con una persona mayor. Después de un veloz intercambio de miradas ambos gritaron.

−Fuera de aquí ladrona −gritó la señora mientras hacía el intento de golpearla con un pedazo de tela, pero la Yato con gran velocidad esquivaba.

−Señora yo no soy ninguna ladrona −intentaba excusarse−. Soy invitada de la familia Okita.

−Oh entonces quieres venir a engatusar a Sougo sama. −Ahora con más velocidad movía el trapo.

−Kanako san. −Una mujer que se veía muy debilitada y su piel lo dejaba en evidencia salía de una de las habitaciones.

−Mitsuba sama −gritó la señora dejando atrás sus útiles de limpieza y corrió a su auxilio seguido de la joven que intentaba golpear.

Antes de siquiera dar otro paso, la joven alzó a la de castaños cabellos como si de una princesa se tratase.

−Mitsuba oneesan, ¿a dónde quiere ir? −cuestionó aun manteniendo la posición que había adaptado, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

−Al comedor estaría bien Kagura chan, estaba esperándote para desayunar −dijo con una sonrisa−, Kanako san por favor guíe a Kagura chan −pidió pero sonaba más en tono de súplica.

−Como usted ordene Mitsuba sama −respondió la señora utilizando un tono respetable.

En silencio las tres recorrieron los pasillos de esa enorme mansión sabía que Mitsuba se había casado con un pez gordo, pero nunca había imaginado la magnitud de la riqueza que ahora poseía.

−¿Te gustó? −preguntó con una sonrisa cuando llegaron a su destino.

−Está muy bello Mitsuba oneesan −respondió y es que no podía creer, tal tamaño podría parecer uno de los edificios anexos al castillo de Soyo.

−Todo esto era de mi marido −dijo con pesar−, realmente estaba muy feliz de poder casarme y tener una vida tranquila como le había prometido a Sou chan, pero aun así no pude−. Se notaba la tristeza en su mirar y en su voz, Kagura solo bajo la mirada.

−Fue una pena que Kuraba Touma sama nos dejará antes de tiempo, todo porque quiso ir personalmente a recoger la mercancía de ese entonces −expresó la mujer mayor que estaba sirviendo el desayuno−. Uno no puede controlar el clima.

−¿A qué se dedicaba su esposo? −preguntó por cortesía, ella ya sabía que era un hijo de puta que había utilizado a Mitsuba para acercarse al Shinsengumi para seguir haciendo sus tratos ilegales.

−Era un comerciante, nos conocimos cuando fue a mi pueblo a hacer unos tratos con los agricultores de ahí, empezó a ir frecuentemente hasta que acepte su propuesta de matrimonio −respondió con una sonrisa, realmente fue feliz mientras vivió ese fugaz romance−. También acepte porque era de Edo y podía estar más cerca de Sou chan y los chicos del Shinsengumi.

−Oh ya veo. −Ella sí que era bastante unida a esos perros del gobierno.

−¿Qué hay de ti Kagura chan? Tengo entendido que conoces a mi hermanito desde hace bastante tiempo.

−Conozco al sádico bastar… −No terminó su oración porque sintió un mirar que le causaba escalofríos que provenía de la señora que estaba sentada entre ellas dos−. Conozco a Okita kun, −procuro no morderse la lengua al decir eso, no solía dar honoríficos y menos a un tipo como él−, porque su jefe está interesado en la hermana de un conocido mío, además de que gori… Kondou san también perdió contra Gin chan.

−Vaya, Kondou san perdió contra él debe ser alguien muy fuerte. −Estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba−. Apuesto que todo el Shinsengumi se movilizó al escuchar que había perdido.

−Así es Mitsuba oneechan, inclusive Toushi perdió contra él.

−¿Toushi? –preguntó la señora, pues no era común que una joven en edad de comprometerse tuviera tales confianza con unos hombres mayor que ella.

−¿Toushiro san? −Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

−Sí −asintió y después empezó a llenarse la boca con arroz.

−¿Qué relación tienes con la Yorozuya? −Se le hacía extraño que una joven viviera sola con su empleador. Además de que ellos suelen hacer cualquier trabajo por dinero, no se le haría extraño que su hermano contrate los servicios de una joven, aunque si la observaba mejor ella no se veía de ese tipo de persona.

−Son mi familia −respondió con una gran sonrisa−. Juntos hemos luchado por nuestros sueños y también hemos ayudado a los perros cuando tienen problemas.

−Tengo entendido que han ayudado a Kondou san y a los demás en misiones peligrosas.

−Así es Mitsuba oneechan, aunque no lo parezca yo soy una chica muy fuerte. −Presumía su fuerza.

−Ya lo creo Kagura chan, después de todo me trajiste cargando hasta acá.

−Tienes razón. −No sabía porque se había sonrojado.

−Estoy en casa. −Se oyó un grito que interrumpía la tranquilidad del hogar.

−Sougo sama. –Salió la señora corriendo a recibirlo.

−Buenas tarde Kanako san –saludó después de verla−. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

−Se encuentra en la cocina con su invitada Sougo sama –respondió−. ¿Por qué no me había dicho que estaba en planes de compromiso Sougo sama? Le hubiera presentado unas jóvenes mejor educadas que la que usted trajo –dijo mirando con desprecio a la joven pelirroja mientras ambos entraban al lugar.

−¿Tarde? ¿Ya son tardes? –cuestionó la Yato sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho la señora antes.

−Así es estúpida. –Estaba acostumbrada a llamarla así que no recordó que estaba en presencia de su hermana y la señora a cargo de ellos−. ¿Te has pasado toda la mañana dormida? –cuestionó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

−Mitsuba oneechan, −volteó hacia la mayor ignorando olímpicamente al joven−. Muchas gracias por esperarme para desayunar, −hizo una reverencia−, pero para la próxima despiérteme no debe malpasarse en sus comidas.

−No te preocupes Kagura chan. –Tocó su cabeza para que no se preocupara más−. Es muy agradable tu compañía así que no te preocupes por eso.

−Kanako san. –Le llamó a su cuidadora.

−Dígame Sougo sama. –La señora se acercó a él.

−Creo que a partir de ahora creo que será necesario comprar más comida –dijo al observar la comida que había sido servida en la hora del almuerzo y es que los alimentos consumidos por la joven no era a lo que él conocía−, de seguro esa estúpida ha de estar muriéndose de hambre –murmuro.

−¿Dijo algo Sougo sama?

−No. Solamente eso.

−¿Pero por qué necesitamos más comida? Solo somos cuatro personas.

−Porque una traga como troglodita –dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que las dos mujeres que conversaban amistosamente lo escucharan.

−¿A quién llamas troglodita? Chihuahua –cuestionó molesta mientras se acercaba a él.

−Si te queda el saco, póntelo.

−¡Bastardo! –Ya se iba a lanzar a los golpes contra él, pero recordaba que tenía encima la mirada de su hermana mayor.

−¿Comes mucho Kagura chan? –cuestionó sorprendida y es que mientras había estado con ella apenas y había tocado la comida.

−Si –respondió toda sonrojada.

−Ella es una amanto ilegal –respondió su hermano.

−¿Amanto? –preguntaron ambas mujeres.

−Sí, −respondió tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos−. Pertenezco al clan Yato.

−¡¿El clan de mercenarios guerreros?! –Al parecer alguien era conocedora de las especies de Amantos.

−Sí, −era una molestia que siempre la comparan con los de su misma especie.

−Oh, ¿entonces todavía tienes hambre? –No le respondió la joven directamente, pero si su estómago−. Oh ya veo, está bien. Debemos hacer un banquete de bienvenida para nuestra nueva residente –dijo Mitsuba con una sonrisa−. Sou chan, ¿por qué no le muestras el lugar a Kagura chan? Debemos evitar que se pierda –le ordenó con una sonrisa.

−¡Sí! –Salió corriendo del lugar.

−Kanako san –le llamó con un tono serio, eso si que era preocupante.

−Dígame Sougo sama.

−Debes tratar con respeto a Kagura, a partir de ahora ella es mi prometida, así que no permitiré insultos hacia su persona. Así que no es necesario que me presentes una joven de las que conoces, ellas se romperían muy fácil –dijo con tono tétrico, ese tono sádico que era conocido que utilizaba en su trabajo al intimidar criminales.

−Está bien Sougo sama –respondió tímidamente.

−¡Chihuahua! Ven te estoy esperando. –El grito les hizo que se separaran.

−Voy China –gritó mientras caminaba hacia ella−. Ah y no dejes que mi hermana le eche mucho picante a la comida. –Se volteó para indicar eso y después continúo su andar.

−¿Mitsuba sama? –Volteo a ver a la aludida con cara de pánico, mientras se recargaba en la pared más próxima. Nunca habida experimentado el sadismo del joven en carne propia, siempre lo había escuchado de los rumores que recorrían el país pero algo si le quedo claro, esos rumores no exageraban nada.

−Vaya, parece que no debí preocuparme –dijo con una sonrisa, pues había observado el comportamiento de su hermanito con su invitada−. Sou chan realmente está interesado en ella. Ya lo creo, pues es una joven realmente interesante. Vamos ayúdame con esto Kanako san. –Ignoró la preocupación de la señora, pues había estado más entretenida con el comportamiento de su hermano.


	5. V

**BUSCANDO ESPOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

Habían estado recorriendo los pasillos del lugar en silencio y así estaban cómodos; había veces que nada más se acompañaban mutuamente con saber que uno está a lado del otro era bueno.

−Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan excelente guía −dijo con clara sorna, pues no le había explicado nada de lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante un mes.

−Aunque te lo dijera se te olvidaría, es mejor que tú lo aprendas por tus propios medios. Además de que creo que solamente te interesaría, tu habitación, el baño, la cocina y la salida −dijo utilizando su típico monótono−. Además yo también lo hacía, después de todo, este lugar sólo le pertenece a mi hermana, yo vivo aquí para hacerle compañía.

−Quien iba a pensar que estabas podrido en dinero… −exclamó y es que si tal vez lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera cambiado su forma de actuar, pero nadie asegura eso…

−Nuevamente, no soy yo, es mi hermana.

−Pero esto pasará a ser tuyo cuando Mitsuba neesan… −Calló pues se le estaba yendo la lengua con un tema demasiado sensible para él.

−Termínalo de decir china −exigió con molestia−. Pues es la verdad. Mi hermana me dejará todo esto cuando ella no esté. Siempre y cuando yo cumpla una condición que está en el testamento.

−¿Condición? −preguntó sorprendida.

−Que yo me case, por eso estás aquí, ¿no?

−Sádico… −Ella estaba ahí para fingir ser su esposa, no se veía en un futuro casada con él ¿o sí?

−Ya lo sé. Fuiste contratada para fingir ser mi prometida, hasta los últimos días de mi hermana y lo hago porque la quiero ver feliz, me da igual la riqueza así que una vez que ella falte no será necesario seguir con esto.

−Sougo… −murmuró pero fue más como condolencia−. Sádico tengo una cosa que pedirte −dijo tímidamente, aunque no sabía porque actuaba así.

−Dime china.

−¿Puedo traer a Sadaharu? −cuestionó nerviosa mientras desviaba el tema también ya que lo vio deprimido, aunque su rostro no lo dijera ella lo sabía, con el pasar de los años aprendió a leerlo.

−Usualmente lo traerías sin preguntarme nada, ¿por qué el cambio de actitud?

−No sé si a Mitsuba neesan pueda ser alérgica a los perros o algo parecido.

−No, por suerte no. Por mí no hay problema, total ya tenemos a su dueña pulgosa en la casa, no veo porque otro animal pulgoso llegue a vivir aquí.

−Ni Sadaharu ni yo tenemos pulgas −gritó lanzándole un golpe en su antebrazo. Él sólo rió ante infantil comentario

−Pero pregúntale mejor a mi hermana, pues esta casa sigue siendo de ella.

−Ok, entendido. Cualquier cosa que quiera hacer se lo pregunto a Mitsuba neesan.

−Sólo una cosa si te voy a pedir.

−¿Qué? −Se le hacía tan raro verlo serio y con la mirada apagada.

−Ir a trabajar con la Yorozuya está prohibido, no puedes salir de ésta casa a menos que sea para acompañar a mi hermana a algún lugar. Aparte de prometida harás el papel de su cuidadora.

−Está bien. −No le molestaba eso, después de todo ella era la única que había cuidado de su mamá en el pasado y esa persona le había caído muy bien.

−Kagura chan. –Justó la persona que estaban hablando llegó hacia ellos.

−Mitsuba neesan –dijo cuando llegó hacia ellos.

−Hermana, no debes correr, no debes sobreesforzarse –le reprendió y es que eso era malo para su condición de salud.

−Lo sé Sou chan, pero es que quería hablar con Kagura chan.

−¿Sobre qué? –Es que debía ser muy urgente para que corriera hacia ellos sin importarle su salud.

−No sé que tipo de comida te guste –dijo con una una sonrisa, al parecer si iban en serio con lo del banquete de bienvenida.

−A esta china ilegal le gusta cualquier cosa que se pueda llevar a la boca –externo sin importarle la mirada de odio que le dedicaba su acompañante.

−Además de que tanta comida debemos preparar, no sabemos que tanto comes –dijo ignorando el mal comentario de su hermano.

−Usualmente, suelo comerme tres arroceras llenas –respondió con timidez, es la primera vez que le tomaba importancia a contabilizar su comida ya que en la Yorozuya era una guerra constante por eso.

−Oh entonces no es mucha comparada a la que pensaba. Pero como es un banquete en tu honor será algo maravilloso –dijo con una sonrisa−. En cuanto a tus gustos…

−Lo que sea. –Maldecía internamente que ese bastardo tuviera razón, las épocas malas para la Yorozuya la habían hecho que no fuera rezongona con la comida.

−Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

−¿Tú hermana cocina? –cuestionó luego de que ella se fuera.

−A veces, pero Kanako san y yo no dejamos que lo haga.

−Me imagino que por su condición –externó lo que era su pensar más lógico.

−Emm, no y espero que el banquete no se le ocurra hacerlo a ella –decía al recordar las experiencias vidas con su hermana.

−Bueno el baño está detrás de esta puerta, la cocina y el comedor ya la conociste, ¿recuerdas la salida? –cuestionó, ella solamente asintió. –Bueno si mi hermana te pide ir a un lugar que no recuerdas dije que mejor vayan las dos juntas –recomendó −, iré a mi habitación a descansar.

−¿Ya no vas a trabajar? –cuestionó sorprendida.

−Kondou san quiere que trabaje lo menos posible debido a la condición de mi hermana, inclusive está considerando darme unas vacaciones –dijo con desgano y es que no le estaba pareciendo las atenciones que su superior le estaba dando.

−¿Realmente le queda poco tiempo de vida a Mitsuba neesan? –Es que con la forma de ser de ella se le olvidaba que tenía una enfermedad terminal, si recordaba a su madre sus últimos días se los paso en cama, y eso fue inclusive poco después de que ella naciera.

−Sí, de hecho es para que estuviera internada en un hospital, pero mi necedad y la de ella se lo impedimos. Además de que debido con el dinero que tiene su habitación luce como la de un hospital, hablando de eso debo enseñarte a usarla en caso de cualquier emergencia

−Está bien –respondió y tomó nota mental de no volver a tocar un tema tan delicado como la enfermedad de su hermana con él.

−Iré a mi habitación. –Debía quitarse el uniforme y aparte tomarse un baño, pues su hermana le gustaba que estuviera presentable para las comidas que solian tener juntos.

−¿Dónde es tu habitación? –preguntó por curiosidad, tal vez en el tiempo que él no estuviera pudiera hacerle una que otra broma.

−¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, encerrándola entre la pared y él, pues el reducido espacio del pasillo le dio oportunidad de hacer eso rápidamente−. No estarás pensando irrumpir en mi habitación a mitad de la noche para… −No terminó su oración pues la joven ya le dio un cabezazo.

−No te creas tan importante estúpido chihuahua –gritó antes de salir corriendo de ahí en camino a su habitación.

Llegó a su parte privada de esa casa, se acostó sobre el tami, era refrescante. Realmente no le incomodaba vivir ahí un tiempo, pero si extrañaba a la Yorozuya y en especial a salir a pasear por las animadas calles de Kabuki pero bueno tenía un trato que cumplir. Aunque realmente esperaba que fuera más de un mes, pues le dolía encariñarse con esa persona y que en un futuro próximo ya no se encuentre con ellos.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando unas pisadas cerca de su puerta la despertaron. Abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza para identificar al dueño de esas pisadas.

−Perdón Kagura chan, te desperté –dijo después de apreciar los alborotados cabellos de la joven.

−No se preocupe Mitsuba neesan, no estaba dormida. –Eso era verdad, pues realmente todavía no se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

−Estaba pensando en que no tenías ropa, ya que no recuerdo que trajeras equipaje contigo –exclamó después de dar una mirada rápida a su habitación−. Podría prestarte un poco de ropa y mañana podrías ir por tus cosas a tu antigua casa.

−Sí –dijo con una sonrisa−. Mitsuba neesan también podrías venir conmigo –pidió mientras la tomaba de la mano.

−No creo que a Sou chan le parezca, ya que me pide que deje lo menos posible la casa… −Ya que dada su condición, los ataques solían ser frecuentes y claro ejemplo de ello fue lo que pasó en el _omiai_.

−Podemos hacerlo sin que él se dé cuenta. –No quería que los últimos días de vida de ella fueran aburridos y encerrada en su hogar, después de todo ella aun podía permanecer en pie y caminar por sí sola, algo que su madre no era capaz−. Sería interesante que conozca donde viví.

−Está bien, pero hay que hacerlo mientras Sou chan este trabajando –respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y es que le interesaba el tipo de ambiente en el que ella había crecido−. ¿Qué te parece si para el banquete te presto uno de mis kimonos? –Cambio de tema.

−¿Será que me queden? –cuestionó dudosa, ya que ambas no tenían el mismo tipo de cuerpo.

−Podemos probar. Además Kanako san le está dando los últimos detalles a la comida, así que se me ocurrió que podíamos bañarnos en ese transcurso de tiempo.

−Suena bien Mitsuba neesan. –Realmente le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, ya que desde su llegada a la Tierra la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba rodeada de hombres, en extrañas ocasiones tenia noches de chicas con Soyo y Nobume pero Mitsuba parecía ser la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, esa que le enseñaría a maquillarse y ponerse ropa femenina.

−Vamos. –La tomó del brazo y juntas empezaron a caminar por el lugar.

Definitivamente el sádico tenía razón esa casa era demasiado grande como para aprenderse a que se destinaba cada habitación de ella, pero parece que la dueña la conoce perfectamente, ya que entre pasillos ambas ya habían llegado a una sección alejada de la casa.

−¿Esta es su habitación Mitsuba neesan? –cuestionó antes de que la aludida abriera la puerta.

−Digamos… Una pequeña parte de ella –confesó, pues realmente no era su habitación como tal. Abrió la puerta y dejó ver en su interior.

-¡Qué bonitos kimonos! –exclamó cuando la puerta se abrió por completo mostrando el interior y es que dentro se podían apreciar telas de distintos colores con estampados muy hermosos sobre de ellas.

−¿Te gustan Kagura chan? –cuestionó tímidamente−. Pensé que estabas más arraigada a tu ropa tradicional.

−Mi forma de vestir es característica de mi clan –confesó−, pero aun así me gusta apreciar las cosas de este país de los samuráis.

−¿Entonces estarías dispuesta a lucir alguno de ellos para el banquete?−preguntó mientras ambas entraban al lugar−. Puedes escoger el que más te guste –dijo con una sonrisa.

−Pero Mitsuba neesan, son suyos. –Tenía miedo de utilizarlos y que por su torpeza los estropeara ya que no era muy buena con los modales en la mesa.

−Puede que en un futuro sean tuyos. –Ese era el destino que ella quería para esas prendas de vestir−. Ya sea que te cases con Sou chan o no, me gustaría que te quedaras con algunos de ellos. Mi marido me los compró para mí porque realmente yo no tenía mucha ropa ya que la mayoría del dinero que Sou chan me enviaba lo utilizaba para medicamentos él al enterarse consiguió un paquete de los más hermosos kimonos que yo haya visto y es así como estos llegaron a mí, inclusive hay algunos que yo ni siquiera he utilizado.

−¿Por qué? –cuestionó sorprendida ya que no veía explicación para no utilizarlos. Además de que cuando ella habla de su difunto esposo lo hace con una tranquilidad y eso la alegraba, a pesar de haberla utilizado para acercarse al Shinsengumi a ella la trato bien.

−La mayoría los solía utilizar en eventos importantes donde acompañaba a mi marido debido a su trabajo. Pero al morir él esos eventos se terminaron y Sou chan no es de salir. Además de que esas prendas son para lucirlas en eventos importantes.

−Es un desperdicio –grito enfadada−. Mitsuba neesan es usted muy hermosa y con los vestidos apuesto que usted se vería aun más hermosa. Vivir un nuevo día es un evento importante así que debe de utilizarlos, si no ellos se pondrán tristes.

−¿Ellos? –preguntó ya que no entendía a quienes se referían.

−Sus kimonos. Están aquí esperando para ser utilizados… −La mayor dejó salir una carcajada, haciendo que Kagura se sonrojara−. ¿Qué? –No entendía que le causaba tanta gracia.

−No te lo tomes a mal Kagura chan –pidió al ver los matices rojos en el rostro de la joven−. Sólo que tienes razón, las cosas se hicieron para utilizarse y no tiene caso tener algo que no cumpla su función, así que empezare a utilizarlos diario. –Esa respuesta causó una sonrisa entre ambas.

−Entonces Mitsuba nee. –Empezó a recorrer los pasillos donde se podían apreciar esas prendas−. Utilicemos estos esta noche. –De su lugar saco dos telas pulcramente dobladas. Ambas lucían diseño floral e inclusive el mismo juego de colores, pero la diferencia estaba entre la distribución de los colores. –Mitsuba nee utilizará el blanco con flores rojas y bordes dorados y yo utilizaré el rojo con flores blancas y bordes negros−. Es que la distribución de colores quedaba muy acorde a la personalidad de cada una.

−Está bien Kagura chan –confirmó.

−Además si Mitsuba nee le da pena utilizar estos kimonos sola, yo podría acompañarla –sugirió y es que realmente le gustaron, pero la idea de tener una compañera de vestimenta.

−Esa sugerencia también suena interesante. Así que sí a partir del banquete ambas utilizaremos kimonos en conjunto. Así que deberé enseñarte a colocártelos correctamente. Pero eso será para otra ocasión, debemos apurarnos ya que Kanako san no ha de tardar en terminar la comida.

−Tienes razón Mitsuba nee. ¿Qué hago con ellos? –cuestionó y es que ese lugar no pareciera el lugar donde se colocan.

−Abre esa puerta, −señaló un lugar atrás de ella−, y déjalos en el lugar correspondiente, cuando terminemos de bañarnos entraremos a ese lugar.

−¿Cómo sabré que lugar es? –cuestionó tímidamente ya que ella nunca había tratado esa prenda de ropa, su experiencia con ellos son los que Soyo le prestaba.

−Luce exactamente igual del lugar donde lo sacaste. Aquí te espero.

−Entendido. –Abrió la puerta correspondiente, la cual conducía a otra habitación igual de grande, pero en lugar de tener kimonos alrededor eran grandes espejos, se notaba que era el lugar para ponérselo. Encontró la pieza de madera idéntica a de donde los sacó−. Listo. –Regresó al lugar donde su anfitriona le esperaba y ahí estaba ella.

−Vamos Kagura chan, no hay tiempo que perder. –La tomó de la mano y juntas empezaron a correr.

Pero ella recordó las palabras del sádico, su hermana no debía esforzarse. Así que sin ella se lo esperaba nuevamente la cargó en sus brazos.

−Mitsuba nee guíame por favor, usted no se debe esforzar y así es la forma en la que llegaremos más rápido –explicó el porqué de su acción.

−Está bien. Además creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto –dijo con una sonrisa−. Es en este pasillo todo derecho. El baño es la última puerta.

Siguió corriendo para recorrer la distancia que le faltaba. La bajo de sus brazos y abrió la puerta que le dijo. Pero su sorpresa fue que ese no era un baño. Sus colores se subieron al rostro aún más.

−Estúpida china, antes de abrir una puerta y que no sepas que sea toca –dijo la persona que estaba dentro de la habitación de la puerta que abrió. Que lucía un fresco kimono masculino con la abertura en su tórax dejando apreciar su bien trabajado abdomen.

−Oh Sou chan, creo que nos equivocamos. Íbamos camino al baño –se disculpó, pero claramente eso no sonaba a una disculpa, se notaba la intención de ella de mostrarle la habitación de su hermano.

−Estúpido sádico ni quién hubiera querido verte –gritó para después cerrarle la puerta en su cara y caminar en otra dirección.

−China, esa no es la dirección del baño, el baño es la puerta de enfrente –indicó después de abrir la puerta.

−No seguiré tus indicaciones –gritó y siguió caminando, aunque si ponía un poco de atención ya no sabía dónde se ubicaba.

−Sou chan tiene razón –dijo la mujer de castaños cabellos que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta que su hermano le indico.

Así que ella no tenía otra opción más que regresar. Lo hizo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Después de un animado baño y que entre ambas se tallaran la espalda y convivir un poco más en la bañera, donde ambas remojaron sus cuerpos. Desde el baño había un camino directo que llevaba a la habitación y en ella ya se encontraba Kanako san esperándolas con muchas más telas aparte de la que ella había escogido para ambas.

Primero la señora se encargó de vestir a la dueña de la casa, se notaba que ambas ya estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo porque se complementaban muy bien la una con la otra. Todo lo que hicieron le quitaron las ganas de utilizar más seguido kimonos, pues era muy difícil utilizarlos.

Llegó su turno de vestirla, fue difícil ya que debido a sus atributos las prendas de Mitsuba le quedaban un poco ajustadas, por suerte la tela principal logró cubrir lo que no lo hacían las telas interiores.

Ambas lucían muy hermosas con su kimono, Mitsuba demostraba su belleza a los "Yamato Nadeshiko" en cambio Kagura era una belleza exótica.

−Te ves bien china, no pareces una cerda que se atraganta todo lo que ve –dijo al recibirla, pues ya las estaba esperando a ambas en la entrada del comedor−. Así que hoy no te molestare por tu forma de comer, puedes hacerlo como quieras –le murmuró al oído eso teóricamente era una tregua durante la noche.

−Ni que me importara lo que pienses de mí –dijo ignorándolo−. Mitsuba nee, ¿ocupa ayuda con algo? –Se separó de él y se dirigió a su anfitriona.

−Claro que no Kagura chan, tú hoy eres nuestra invitada de honor –dijo con una sonrisa−. Ya esta todo servido así que disfruta –exclamó al señalar la mesa repleta de comida a su espalda−. Puedes comer todo lo que gustes.

−Gracias Mitsuba nee –agradeció con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Cosa que sorprendió a Kanako y Sougo, pues la chica ya se habia vuelto muy cercana a Mitsuba.

−De nada. Vamos todos a disfrutar de esta linda velada.

 _ **Dia 2:**_

 _Mitsuba nee es genial y muy buena. Aunque creo que el sadismo viene de familia._

 _La comida estuvo deliciosa, me duele la panza de tanto comer._

 _El estúpido sádico no debería ir vistiendo tan poca ropa en su casa. No sabe cuándo me podría equivocar de puerta y no quiero ver desgracias._

* * *

N/A: Si lo sé, tarde mucho. Más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero lo compense con la longitud del capitulo :D

Ok ya xd, yo dije que iba a regresar a la uni, bajo amenazas no hay engaños :v

En este capitulo hubo muchas referencias a la cultura japonesa, creo, así que dejare notas para explicar.

Los Kimonos (Según lo que vi en un episodio de Conan :v) Se ponen en estructuras de madera, ya sea doblado las telas o extendidos completamente, en el caso del armario de Mitsuba están doblados, dejando solo a la vista el estampado que utiliza.

Los Kimonos son muy difíciles de poner (según mi maestra de japonés no te lo puedes poner solo, claro los kimonos muy elaborados que llevan diferentes capas de tela y esas cosas)

Yamato Nadehiko es la expresión utilizada para describir a la mujer ideal japonesa, con buenos rasgos (tradicionales) y buena educación.

Que alce la mano quien vio la maldad de Mitsuba al llevar a Kagura a la habitación de Sougo :v

Muchas gracias por leer y por esperarme :D, a veces me deprimo al ver que otras escritoras actualizan y yo no :'v, pero la seguridad que hay conmigo es que no importa el tiempo que pase, si la historia ya se publicó estoy obligada a terminarla

Nos leemos luego.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews los llevo en el cora :3

 **Guest:** Holi, me alegro que te animaras a comentar, creo que eras primeriza en mis historias, yo siempre digo que voy a terminar una historia. Y esta historia es testigo de ella, ya que estaba en mi libreta de ideas desde el 2016 y bueno ya al fin vio la luz xD Así que no te preocupes, tardo con las publicaciones pero siempre acabo mis historias xD. Y para compensar la espera por la actualización fue un capitulo largo :D. Nos leemos luego y espero te animes a seguir comentando :D


	6. VI

**BUSCANDO ESPOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

Era temprano, la intensidad de la luz solar que atravesaba sus ventanas se lo decía; pero aun así no pudo evitar despertarse al escuchar unos pasos cerca de su puerta y luego esta abrirse.

−Kagura chan, −una melodiosa voz la despertó, sonaba como el llamado de un ángel−, Kagura chan.

−Mami, déjame dormir un rato más –pidió y es que esa voz le recordaba a sus días de niñez en su planeta natal.

−Kagura chan, no soy tu mamá –respondió enternecida por la acción de ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

−¿Mitsuba neesan? –cuestionó aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras acercaba más su cabeza a esa mano que le acariciaba como si de un gato se tratase.

−Así es Kagura chan. –Nuevamente estaba ahí esa risa.

−¿Mitsuba neesan? –Abrió con brusquedad los ojos−. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tan temprano? –Se sentó en la misma posición que ella, aun en esa posición se podía apreciar que Kagura era la más alta.

−Habíamos quedado que hoy iríamos a tu lugar de trabajo –le recordó con lo que platicaron la vez anterior, ya que la joven no trajo sus pertenencias a su nueva residencia.

−Cierto, debíamos hacerlo cuando el sádico no estuviera porque él no te deja salir –recordó−. Hay que arreglarnos Mitsuba neesan.

−No te preocupes por eso, ya escogí los kimonos con los que utilizaremos hoy. Kanako san nos está esperando.

La tomó de la mano y la motivó a levantarse. Debían apurarse ya que Sougo no está trabajando tiempo completo en el Shinsengumi por cortesía de Kondou para que estuviera más tiempo con su hermana.

En tiempo record Kanako san ya había ayudado a vestirse a ambas, ahora lucían bellos kimonos en conjunto.

−Mitsuba neesan, ¿está segura de esto? –preguntó dudosa y es que todavía tenía presente el recuerdo de lo que pasó en el _omiai_ y no quería enfrentarse al sádico si ella sufría un ataque estando fuera de su casa.

−No te preocupes Kagura chan –dijo con una sonrisa−, ya he tomado todas mis medicinas y traigo otras más por si me hacen falta. –Enseñó el bolso donde las transportaba.

−Bueno.

Empezaron su andar, realmente era nueva en eso del transporte público usualmente solía viajar en el lomo de Sadaharu y nunca había salido a otro barrio que no fuera Kabuki, por suerte Mitsuba parecía dominarlo a la perfección que después de un viaje en tren y un poco caminando ambas habían llegado ya a la calle principal del distrito del pecado.

−Mitsuba neesan, hemos llegado a Kabuki cho –exclamó mientras cruzaban la gran puerta donde en la parte superior estaba escrito en kanji el nombre del lugar−. Yo, Kagura, soy conocida como la reina de este lugar y seré su guía turística –dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos para darle énfasis a su dialogo.

−Oh, ¿este es el lugar en el que has estado desde que llegaste a la Tierra?

−Así es Mitsuba neesan, llevó siete años viviendo en este pintoresco lugar, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

−Se ve que es un lugar muy divertido. –Y es que las personas que se podían divisar en ese lugar sus aspectos sí que variaban, desde mujeres luciendo, como ellas, tradicionales kimonos; hasta otras con color de piel extravagante y alteración en su vestimenta.

−Si Mitsuba neesan, este es un lugar en el que nunca te puedes aburrir. Pronto llegaremos a mi hogar.

Siguieron caminando por ese lugar, Mitsuba estaba sorprendida con lo que se podía apreciar en ese lugar, bien y mal convivían tranquilamente en ese lugar.

−Kagura sama. –Una mujer de cabello verde y ojos rojizos le había hablado a su acompañante−, ¿No debería estar usted en su nuevo trabajo?

−Tama –saludó energéticamente, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos−. Mitsuba neesan, déjame presentarte a Tama es una robot Maid que ahora ayuda en el bar que está debajo de donde vivo.

−Un gusto Mitsuba sama –dijo cortésmente mientras hacia una reverencia.

−El gusto es mío, Tama san.

−¿Qué hace por aquí Kagura sama? Según mis bases de datos usted debería estar en su nuevo hogar haciendo esto y aquello con el oficial del Shinsengumi.

−¡Tama! –El matiz rojo se empezó a notar en la aludida, mientras que su acompañante contenía las ganas de reír a carcajadas−, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

−Gintoki sama.

−Me imagine, ese piojo me va a escuchar.

−Shinpachi sama también ya llegó a trabajar.

−¿Cómo ha estado Sadaharu? –preguntó antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

−Bien. A veces Gintoki sama y Shinpachi sama se turnan para sacarlo a pasear, pero la ha extrañado.

−Oh.

−Gracias Tama. Por acá Mitsuba neesan. –Guio a su acompañante a las escaleras.

−Hasta luego Tama san –se despidió de la robot.

−Hasta luego Mitsuba sama.

Subieron las escaleras con tranquilidad, Kagura tomaba la delantera abrió la puerta y luego rápidamente la cerro.

−¿Qué pasó Kagura chan? –cuestionó al ver que el rostro de la aludida se tornaba en matices morados.

−Kagura chan es un mal entendido. –Salió sudoroso el hombre con lentes.

−¿Qué estaba pasando allá adentro Kagura chan? –cuestionó Mitsuba.

−Mi jefe suele quedarse a dormir en la entrada de la puerta, cuando llegue tropecé con él, así que lo estaba ayudando a ir a su habitación –explicó con calma Shinpachi.

−¡Eso no fue lo que yo vi! –gritó desesperada.

−Mientras lo ayudaba, se me cayó no podía soportar todo su peso si él no ponía de su parte.

−Bueno, es de enorgullecerse que tú seas el activo, pensé que siempre serias un cherry boy.

−Kagura chan.

−Está bien que no estoy en casa, pero no deben aprovechar tanto.

−Me pareció escuchar la voz de Kagura –gritó emocionado otra persona que salía de la casa.

−Gin chan. –Aunque la escena que vio momentos atrás hizo que dudara de su sexualidad, nunca negaría el cariño que tiene por él como si de un padre se tratase, así que corrió a abrazarlo.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dio un golpe en la nuca interrumpiendo la muestra de afecto de la Yato−. No me digas que Souchiro kun ya te despidió de su compañera sexual. Eso no era parte del trato, ahora como cobraremos la herencia –dijo molesto.

−¿Quién es juguete sexual de quién? –El abrazo termino convirtiéndose en una llave de judo, que rápidamente paso a ser de lucha libre.

−Está bien Kagura chan, siempre eres bienvenida en la casa –dijo cálidamente Shinpachi.

−No hablen como si me hubieran despedido o como si mi matrimonio no hubiera funcionado –gritó mientras lanzaba a ambos por los aires−. Lo siento porque haya tenido que ver eso Mitsuba neesan –se disculpó mientras hacia una reverencia−. Puede pasar ahora en lo que ellos regresan.

−Con su permiso –exclamó mientras se quitaba sus sandalias en el recibidor del hogar.

−Mitsuba neesan le presentó a Sadaharu. –Una vez que ella estaba dentro, pudo ver a Kagura a lado de un perro gigante−. Una de las cosas por las que quería venir, independientemente de mi ropa, era por él. Él es mi querida mascota y no sabía si usted me daba permiso de tenerla en su casa.

−Kagura chan, −estaba enternecida por sus palabras−, ven sentémonos−dijo mientras la jalaba a sentarse juntas en el sofá dentro del lugar−. Estuve escuchando que tienes un trabajo y sé que la Yorozuya hace cualquier cosa por dinero…

−Sí –contestó nerviosa, todos habían sido muy bocas flojas cuando ambas llegaron a la Yorozuya Gin chan.

−¿Sou chan te contrató para fingir ser su prometida? –cuestionó directamente, ella bajo la mirada, no sabía que responder a eso.

−Mitsuba neesan…

−No te preocupes, no me voy a molestar.

−Sí, Mitsuba neesan –respondió con sinceridad−, lo siento mucho, −hizo una reverencia.

−No te preocupes Kagura chan. Sé que es algo que Sou chan haría con tal de verme feliz –le sonrió cálidamente mientras ayudaba a que erguirá su espalda−. Pero si sabes que para cobrar la herencia hay una condición, ¿verdad?

−Sí, si lo sé. Que el sádico se case.

−Así es. Quiero que Souchan tenga lo que yo no pude tener. Una familia. Llegue a casarme, pero debido a mi salud y a la tragedia de mi esposo no pude tener hijos. Quiero que Souchan sea feliz por los dos.

−Mitsuba neesan, yo acepte este trabajo porque sé lo que es sufrir la enfermedad de un ser querido. Yo cuide a mi madre cuando estaba enferma, así que por eso acepte.

−Me alegro que Souchan haya escogido una señorita con buenos sentimientos como tú. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo fue el trato?

−¿El trato?

−Sí. Cuando te dijo de fingir todo esto.

−Ah. En sí todo el trato lo hizo Gin chan y Shinpachi con el Shinsengumi. Me llevaron a base de engaños al _omiai_ , ni siquiera me dijeron que se trataba del sádico. Después de lo que te sucedió y nos hizo ir al hospital acepte el trato con el sádico.

−Oh ya veo. _Estos dos se quieren mutuamente, será mi deber juntarlos_ –pensó Mitsuba con una sonrisa.

−No le digas al sádico que te confesé esto. Se molestara conmigo y lo más seguro es que me corra. Pero yo ya me encariñe con Mitsuba neesan –dijo al momento que la abrazaba.

−Esta bien Kagura chan, esto será un secreto entre ambas. Además de que a mí también me agrada tu compañía. –Le acariciaba la cabeza.

−Kagura, eres un maldito monstro, nos lanzaste bien lejos –se quejó el de la permanente, mientras abría la puerta.

−Aún me duele la espalda de la caída.

−Quien los manda a abrir la boca de más –recriminó Kagura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

−Entonces Kagura chan, ¿no estas despedida? –cuestionó temeroso el de la permanente.

−No. Tienes suerte que Mitsuba neesan sea considerada ya que gracias a lo que dijeron le tuve que confesar la verdad.

−Mitsuba sama, es usted una diosa –dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella−. ¿Entonces si tendremos herencia cuando pase el mes? –cuestionó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

−Gin chan. –Un aura asesina se empezó a sentir en la casa. Después de eso el de la permanente volvió a volar por los aires, para nunca más volver−. Lo siento por eso Mitsuba neesan –se disculpó mientras hacia una reverencia−. Yo acepte el trato con el sádico porque yo perdí a un ser querido debido a cuestión de su salud. Quería apoyarlo ya que él se ve que le tiene bastante apego.

−Es cierto, Sou chan es muy apegado a mí. Pero debe entender que yo no soy eterna…

−No diga eso Mitsuba neesan –la interrumpió y es que le dolía ver que una persona hablara con gran facilidad de faltarle a su ser querido.

−Lo digo porque sé que es la verdad. Conozco las limitaciones de mi cuerpo debido a mi enfermedad. Aunque en el exterior no se note, mi condición de salud empeora día con día y las pastillas solo sirven para calmar los dolores durante un periodo de tiempo. Por eso, aunque tu compromiso con Sou chan sea fingido no diré nada, me agrada tu compañía, además de que la experiencia me permite darme cuenta de cosas que los jóvenes no ven –dijo con una sonrisa enternecida.

−¿Qué es Mitsuba neesan? –Sabía que ya podía ser considerada como adulta debido a su edad, pero su madurez mental seguía siendo como la niña que llegó a la Yorozuya hace siete años.

−Luego te lo diré –dijo con una sonrisa lo cual causó un puchero de la pelirroja−. En cuanto a tu mascota. –No se le había olvidado el tema principal por lo que estaban ahí−. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

−Sadaharu –respondió y el nombrado supo que se referían a él y se acercó a ellas.

−Veo que es un perro algo grande. –La mascota entendió a lo que se refería, en muchos lugares le habían negado el hogar debido a su tamaño−. Pero no veo impedimento para viva con nosotros –dijo con una sonrisa para que luego el canino se lanzara hacia ella para darle muestras de afecto en la cara.

−Oh nuestra gran diosa, Mitsuba sama. –Gintoki por segunda ocasión, recién llegaba de ser lanzado por los aires−. Debemos rendirle tributo por lograr sacar de nuestro hogar a los monstros que atacan nuestra despensa –dijo mientras reverenciaba exageradamente y en repetidas ocasiones a Mitsuba.

−Cállate. –Perro y dueña se pusieron de acuerdo para golpear al peliplata, pero esta vez no lo lanzaron por los aires, únicamente lo noquearon−. Pero Gin chan tiene razón, deberíamos invitarle a comer en nuestra casa ahora que está aquí, además de que no desayunamos por venir rápido. –Cuando mencionaron comida recordó que se había saltado la comida más importante del día−. Shinpachi. –Lo nombró, sabía que él estaba ahí solo que no hacia acto de presencia para no salir lastimado como su jefe.

−¿Qué pasó Kagura chan? –preguntó tímidamente, porque ya se imaginaba lo que encargaría.

−¿Puedes cocinar algo para que todos comamos juntos? –preguntó de la manera más tierna posible, pero él sabía que si se negaba le esperaba un destino peor que el del samurái.

−Sí, Kagura chan.

−Genial Shinpachi –dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se lanzó a abrazarlo−. Yo haré mi maleta para llevarme mis cosas a la casa de Mitsuba neesan, cuando termine de empacar saldré a ayudarte con la comida. –La Yato se fue a su habitación, no sabía cómo lo había logrado pero su lugar de dormir era la antigua recamara de Gintoki y ahora él era el que dormía en el closet.

El de lentes soltó un suspiro cansado, si conocía a su amiga era claramente que esa ayuda nunca llegaría.

−Si gustas yo te puedo ayudar –se ofreció mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina.

−Mitsuba neesan no puede realizar grandes labores de cocina, así que procura que haga pequeñas actividades –dijo Kagura antes de encerrarse en su habitación sin que fuera escuchada por la mayor.

Después de un tiempo, Kagura había finalizado de empacar sus pertenencias más importantes y su maleta y el tazón de comida de Sadaharu estaban junto a la puerta, pero en el interior de la casa se escuchaba un ambiente muy animado. La pelirroja se unió a la preparación de la comida y al igual lo hizo el de la permanente cuando recupero la conciencia.

Al final terminaron degustando una comida donde mezclaba los extraños gustos de comida, pero para su mala suerte la combinación de picante con dulce y un toque de sukonbu no sabía tan bien como lo imaginaron, por suerte Shinpachi logró cocinar, a escondidas, algo comestible para todos.

Todo era risa y diversión, hasta que una sirena de una patrulla sonó a las afueras de la Yorozuya Gin chan.

* * *

 _N/A: Realmente no tengo escusa para el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. Empecé este capitulo a los dos días que publique el anterior, pero debido a condiciones sentimentales, anduve en una depre (nada grave, nada que el alcohol, una llorada y salidas con amigos no curara)._

 _Pd. También fue porque me fui en busca de una pieza y las colas de las hadas_

 _Espero estar aquí nuevamente con la misma frecuencia de antes, se vienen próximas actualizaciones e historias de un solo capitulo._

 _Gracias a todas las que continúan leyéndome y en especial a esas que me brindan su apoyo, melgamonster continua de pie solamente por sus bellas y carismáticas y llenadoras de amor lectoras._

 _Nos leemos luego_

 ** _I love Okikagu:_** _Me alegra que el cap te alegrara el día, espero que este capitulo también te saque una sonrisa :3_

 ** _Guest:_** _Ala debiste haber esperado por su actualización durante mucho tiempo, lamento la demora, espero que continues leyéndome. A veces soy algo lenta al publicar los caps, pero una meta que siempre tiene melgamonster es finalizar sus historias._

* * *

Publicado: 22 de agosto del 2018


	7. VII

**BUSCANDO ESPOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

.

* * *

El sonido alertó a todos dentro de la vivienda, unos se fueron a esconder debajo de la mesa y los más valientes salieron a recibir a las nuevas visitas.

—Okita san, Hijikata san, ¡qué sorpresa verlos por aquí! —exclamó sonriente el de gafas.

—¿Saliste temprano Sou chan? —preguntó con su característica sonrisa.

—Ves, te dije que no debías preocuparte, aquí era el lugar más probable donde vendrían esas dos —exclamó con monótono el oficial de cabello negro mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

—No me toques con tus asquerosas manos Hijikata san —exclamó molesto—, ¡China! —gritó su nombre, desde la entrada podía ver que se estaba escondiendo.

—Sou chan… —Al verse nerviosa dijo ese sobrenombre sin pensarlo, pero al notar su molestia rápido se corrigió—. ¡Sádico!

—Sal, tenemos que hablar —dijo eso en un volumen menor de voz.

—Sou chan. —Tomó la chaqueta de su hermano, al momento que giraba para regresar a la calle. Él sólo volteo a verla, su hermana tenía una mirada de súplica porque sabía que con ella no se podía enojar pero si con la chica que vive ahora con ellos. Después de eso solamente asintió.

—Sádico, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó fingiendo molestia.

—Vamos a hablar en privado —pidió, para después empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras del local.

—Voy —respondió en tono sumiso, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Una vez abajo, ambos estaban frente a frente, Sougo viéndola fijamente y Kagura encontraba más entretenido el piso bajo sus pies.

—China, —estaba cansado por el trabajo, lo que menos quería era tener una discusión con ella.

—Lo sé, sé que dijiste que no debía sacar a Mitsuba neesan de la casa, pero ella fue quien se ofreció a acompañarme. Yo le pregunté que si podía llevar a Sadaharu a la casa y ella dijo que si, además de que estaba interesada en saber dónde trabajo. Sé que debí decírtelo, pero ella tenía miedo de que no la fueras a dejar. Sé que fue una imprudencia porque en cualquier momento le podría dar un ataque y no tenemos los aparatos necesarios para estabilizarla —exclamó con un tono de culpa sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

—Vaya China, ¿en qué momento te volviste tan responsable?

—Oye… —Ella iba a replicar pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó no le pudo decir nada y tampoco tenía ganas de pelear, había sido un buen día acompañada de la hermana mayor y sus hermanos mayores.

—Sé que mi hermana se aburre estando en casa así que aprovecha la mínima oportunidad para salir de casa, pero para eso le contrate un mono cirquero chino.

—¿A quién le dices mono cirquero? Chihuahua ladrón de impuestos —exclamó mientras lo tomaba del pañuelo que rodea su cuello y con otra mano lo amenazaba de darle un golpe. Pero él, lejos de enojarse empezó a reír.

—Está bien china, hay que volver a casa, —no supo porque pero esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar, lo bueno que su rival ya iba caminando de regreso a la Yorozuya que no la vio—. Vamos, mi hermana debe tomar sus medicinas y descansar —dijo cuando vio que aquella mujer no le seguía.

—Voy sádico.

Una vez arriba se encontraron con los hombres sentados y la mujer dándole mimos a Sadaharu mientras este se dejaba gustosamente.

—¿Quién es un chico muy grande? ¿Quién es tan tierno y adorable? ¿Quién tiene un pelaje tan suave? —El perro estaba con la panza hacia arriba y era ahí donde ella le acariciaba, en señal de gusto el animal movía la cola.

—Mitsuba neesan parece que se lleva muy bien con Sadaharu —dijo Kagura sonriente mientras la alcanzaba.

Los hombres dejaron de contemplar a la nada para fijar su vista en el de castaños cabellos y al verlo tan tranquilo y sin raspones y moretones en su cuerpo interpretaron eso como buena señal y dejaron salir un suspiro que parecía que estaban conteniendo desde que ellos se fueron.

—Hermana —la nombró para atraer su atención, pues las dos mujeres de la casa le estaban dedicando atención al gran animal.

—Sou chan —respondió al llamado dejando en paz al perro.

—Debemos ir a casa, las dos.

—¡Hey! Te olvidas de Sadaharu.

—Sí, es cierto. Venimos por este pequeño. —En señal de entendimiento Sadaharu se posó junto de ellas con su plato de comida en la boca.

—Está bien, los cuatro debemos volver a casa. —Las mujeres sonrieron y el perro soltó un ladrido.

—Adiós Gin chan, Adiós Pachi. Nos vemos luego. —Se despidió mientras cargaba su maleta que había hecho con anterioridad. Sadaharu lengüeteó a Shinpachi y a Gintoki lo mordió.

—Sí, yo también te extrañare bola de pelos —exclamó el de la permanente mientras sangraba de la cabeza.

—Luego los iremos a visitar.

—Es cierto —exclamó Mitsuba—, esta es la dirección —hizo rápido un croquis en un papel y se lo entregó al de las gafas, por ser claramente el más responsable de ese par—. Pueden visitarnos cuando gusten. Me divertí mucho con ustedes hoy. Gracias por recibirme. —Para completar su despedida hizo una reverencia.

—Hasta luego Danna, Shinpachi.

—Nos vemos luego Yorozuya.

Los oficiales, las dos mujeres y el perro gigante dejaron el establecimiento para emprender marcha al coche patrulla que estaba estacionado frente al Bar. Claramente eso daba mala imagen y no había gente que se acercara.

—A ver si ya mueven esta porquería de enfrente de mi bar que espanta a mis clientes —exclamó molesta la vieja Otose.

—Otose sama es el vehículo del novio de Kagura sama —intentó tranquilizarla Tama.

—Ya nos vamos vieja bruja —gritó la pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Espero que no vuelvas y si lo haces no quiero que traigas esa porquería —señaló la patrulla del Shinsengumi. Después de eso ambas empezaron a reír.

—Nos vemos luego vieja bruja.

—Ten buena vida chiquilla.

Mitsuba estaba sorprendida de las palabras que habían intercambiado esas dos, aunque sonaban hirientes podía preciar que había cariño. Abrieron la cajuela para meter las cosas de Kagura, al cerrarla Mitsuba dejó escapar un grito.

—En la patrulla no cabe Sadaharu chan —explicó.

—Tienes razón Mitsuba neesan. Puedo montar a Sadaharu pero él se podría cansar.

—Los pulgosos pueden irse en el trasporte público.

—Sou chan debes acompañar a tu prometida. —Que ella hubiera dicho eso, con esas palabras causo un extraño sentimiento en los jóvenes, tanto que se tensaron.

—No te puedo dejar sola con el Hiji bastardo. —Al finar esa oración el oficial de flequillo "V" y su hermana voltearon a verse y después al lado contrario con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, para Kagura no pasó desapercibida esa reacción.

—Sádico no me sé muy bien el camino a tu casa. —Una parte de eso era mentira, pero quería ayudar a esos dos a tener tiempo a solas.

—Sou chan. —Lo nombró, ambas mujeres sabían que no podía negarse.

—Está bien —respondió desganado—, si te atreves a tocar a mi hermana te haré cortes profundos para que te duelan pero no lo suficientes para que mueras —murmuró solamente para que su superior lo escuchara—. Vámonos pulgosos.

Sougo empezó la marcha, antes de irse Kagura le dedicó un guiño a Mitsuba.

—" _Al parecer si se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás pero no de los de ella"_ _—_ pensó Mitsuba al ver ese gesto—. _"Al igual que yo la estoy ayudando, ella también me quiere ayudar. Debo aprovechar, ya que Sou chan no me deja estar a solas con Hijikata san"._

Kagura y Sadaharu alcanzaron a Sougo.

—Podemos montar a Sadaharu hasta la estación del tren —exclamó Kagura mientras ella lo hacía.

—Mi hermana siempre ha estado enamorada del bastardo, pero él nunca le ha hecho caso, es por eso que lo odio —comentó porque él también vio sus intenciones.

—Pensé que lo odiabas por ser vicecomandante.

—Por eso también, pero más por lo que hizo sufrir a mi hermana.

—Pero, ¿entonces por qué Mitsuba neesan se casó? —Si tenía sentimientos por el vicecomandante demoniaco no veía lógico que se casara con alguien más.

—Su sueño siempre fue formar una familia y ese hombre se veía muy comprometido a cuidar a mi hermana. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que ese hombre se acercó a mi hermana para tener acceso a información del Shinsengumi, en cierta forma su muerte fue un accidente pero ella no sabe que fue porque le tendimos una emboscada para detener su tráfico ilegal de armas.

—¡Mataste a tu cuñado! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Antes que mi familia este mi deber, para que ella estuviera a salvo debo hacer mi trabajo.

—Tienes razón. —Él en cierta forma velaba por la seguridad de todos los habitantes de Edo, era su trabajo.

—Si me subo a él no se me pegaran las pulgas, ¿verdad? —Estaba cansado y realmente no tenía muchas ganas de caminar.

—¡Ni Sadaharu ni yo tenemos pulgas!

—Ya lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, para luego subir al lomo del perro gigante—. A los humanos no se les pegan las pulgas.

Ya estaban frente a la gran mansión de la que ella era dueña. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, pero sus pensamientos y su ritmo cardiaco iban a grandes velocidades.

—Mitsuba

—Hijikata san

Ambos se nombraron al mismo tiempo, para luego callar otra vez. En los pensamientos de Hijikata solo se aparecía Sougo con su sonrisa sádica haciéndole cortes por todo el cuerpo y en los de Mitsuba estaba ese gesto que le hizo Kagura antes de irse.

—" _Si se fueron en transporte público tardan más de los que nosotros nos tardamos en vehículo particular"._ —Volteo a ver su reloj—. _"Es ahora o nunca"_ Mitsuba, discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer.

—Hiji…

No termino de nombrarlo porque él unió sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

 _ **I love Okikagu:**_ _Siento que este final, te va a derretir mucho más tu frío corazón que el capítulo pasado_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Lo sé, no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Peeero bueno año nuevo, nuevos propositos, nuevos capitulos, nuevos fics._

 _Como bella tradición que tengo de actualizar los primeros días del año, esta vez le tocó a "Buscando esposa"_

 _Feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores, les deseo lo mejor. Por un año con más fanfics, reviews, follows, favs y mucho, pero mucho fangirleo Okikagu_

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarme otro año con mis locas ideas, espero seguir contando con su mismo apoyo._

 _Nos leemos luego :D_

* * *

 **Melgamonster 20190102**


End file.
